rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Морденкайнен
right|thumb|200px|Морденкайнен на обложке [[модуль|модуля «Mordenkainen’s Fantastic Adventure» (TSR, Inc., 1984).]] Морденкайнен (Mordenkainen) — персонаж сеттинга World of Greyhawk, могущественный волшебник, один из ключевых NPC сеттинга. Он был создан Гэри Гайгэксом в качестве игрового персонажа во время плейтестинга Грейхока и является одним из старейших (по времени появления) персонажей Dungeons & Dragons. Описания как внешности, так и поведения и мотиваций Морденкайнена в различных источниках различаются, но в целом все описания сходятся в том, что он чрезвычайно могущественный, стремящийся к власти и достаточно аморальный человек. История создания В конце 1972 года Гэри Гайгэкс сочинил замок Грейхок и подземелья под ним. После нескольких месяцев игры, когда Гайгэкс выполнял роль ДМа, он попросил Роба Кунца сменить его. Это позволило Гэри самому побыть игроком, и в начале 1973 года он создал персонажа, волшебника 1-го уровня по имени МорденкайненГайгэкс: «Морденкайнен появился в первом месяце 1973 года.» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part VIII, Page 8). EN World (1 марта 2005). Проверено 15 марта 2009.. Его имя было стилизовано под имена персонажей финской мифологииГайгэкс: «Основа создания Морденкайнена была финской, а его учитель звался „Старый Вяйно“… Я выбрал это имя, потому что перекликался со „Старым Вяйно“. Меня очень увлекли , после того как я посмотрел про Вяйнемяйнена, а и а и их путешествие в и приключения в крепости .» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part X, Page 17-18). EN World (13 июня 2006). Проверено 15 марта 2009.. Морденкайнен стал самым известным из персонажей Гайгэкса и его самым любимымВопрос: «Какой ваш любимый персонаж из тех, которыми вы играли?» Гайгэкс: «Признаюсь, что мой любимый персонаж — Морденкайнен. Мне нравится играть воинами, следопытами, ворами, клириками и мультиклассами в AD&D, но маги доставляют мне наибольшее удовольствие.» Johnson, Joel. Dungeons & Dragons Creator Gary Gygax Passes Away; Interview. Boing Boing Gadgets (4 марта 2008). Проверено 14 мая 2009.. Персонаж достиг «двадцатого с чем-то уровня»Гайгэкс: «Морденкайнен достиг своего двадцатого с чем-то уровня своим умом, решительностью, толикой удачи и большим трудом…» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part X, Page 13). EN World (13 июня 2006). Проверено 15 марта 2009. и возглавил Круг Восьми, составленный из других персонажей ГайгэксаГайгэкс: «Первоначально Круг Восьми состоял из моих PC — Морденкайнена, Бигби, Ирага, Ригби, Фелнорита, Зигби, Врама и Вина. В художественных произведениях Круг стал включать и других персонажей из моей кампании, например Тензера. В итоге Морденкайнен и компания накопили достаточно богатств, чтобы построить замок глубоко на вражеской территории и делать оттуда вылазки. Потребовалась небольшая армия дварфов и три игровых года, чтобы завершить этот проект. Когда замок был ещё в постройке, „парни“ делали набеги на окружающие земли, чтобы отгонять вражеские силы от своих владений.» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part IV, Page 9). EN World (1 ноября 2003). Проверено 15 марта 2009.Гайгэкс: «Обсидиановая Цитадель была моим изобретением в качестве игрока. Это был восьмиугольный замок с восемью башнями и центральным укреплением, рассчитанный на большое количество войск.»Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part VI, Page 9). EN World (26 марта 2004). Проверено 15 марта 2009.Гайгэкс: «Обсидиановая Цитадель и Круг Восьми происходят из моей игровой кампании. Когда Морденкайнен достиг уровня, который я счёл слишком высоким для обычных приключений, я использовал богатство, которое накопил он и его соратники, для постройки крепости. Членами Круга были мои PC — Морденкайнен, Бигби, Ираг-воин, Ригби-клирик, Зигби-дварф, эльфы Врам и Вин и Фелинорит. Кругу также служил ряд других персонажей.»Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part III, Page 17). EN World (8 июля 2003). Проверено 15 марта 2009.. Гайгэкс никогда не оглашал статистику Морденкайнена в том виде, в котором персонаж появлялся в изначальной кампанииВопрос: «Можем ли мы узнать статы Морденкайнена?» Гайгэкс: «Можете ли вы увидеть статы Морди? Нет! Я не покажу вам статы ни одного из моих персонажей, даже моего последнего PC, гнома-иллюзиониста Лоухи Остроноса, которого я создал года четыре назад.» Johnson, Joel. Dungeons & Dragons Creator Gary Gygax Passes Away; Interview. Boing Boing Gadgets (4 марта 2008). Проверено 14 мая 2009.. Когда Гайгэкс был вынужден покинуть TSR в 1985 году, он потерял права на большинство своих персонажей, упомянутых в изданиях TSR, в том числе и на Морденкайнена. Персонаж стал появляться в последующих публикациях, в том числе и в таком виде, который не планировался его создателем. Когда в 1991 году Грейхок был пересмотрен и опубликован заново, Морденкайнен появился в коробке «From the Ashes» в качестве самого могущественного волшебника мира, а Круг Восьми превратился в сообщество наиболее сильных магов, возглавляемое Морденкайненом и нацеленное на сохранение баланса между силами добра и зла. Имя Морденкайнена использовано для большого количества заклинаний, наиболее известные из которых — Mordenkainen’s Disjunction (Разъединение Морденкайнена), Mordenkainen’s Faithful Hound (Верный пёс Морденкайнена), Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion (Величественный дом Морденкайнена) и Mordenkainen’s Sword (Меч Морденкайнена). История публикаций Cтатистики Морденкайна в системе AD&D впервые были опубликованы в книге «The Rogues Gallery» (1980 год). Гайгэкс позднее утверждал, что никогда не давал Брайану Блюму, автору книги, каких-либо сведений о волшебнике, и что Блюм придумал всё сам«Информация в „Rogue’s Gallery“ ложная, поскольку мы отказались дать Брайану Блюму статы наших РС. Роб Кунц уважал мои пожелания и не использовал настоящие статы Морди в модуле „Mordenkainen’s Fantastic Adventure“.» Gary Gygax: Q & A (Part VIII, Page 4). EN World (21 февраля 2005). Проверено 20 марта 2010.. В дальнейшем характеристики Морденкайнена были опубликованы в следующих книгах: * «Mordenkainen’s Fantastic Adventure» (1984) * «The City of Greyhawk» (1989) * «Epic Level Handbook» (2002) Он также фигурирует в модуле «Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk» (2007), серии статей «The Wizards Three» в журнале «Dragon» и в книге «Mordenkainen's Magnificent Emporium» (2011). В пародийном приключении «Castle Greyhawk» (1988) Морденкайнен руководит киностудией. Предполагается, что это связано с тем, что Гайгэкс в течение ряда лет работал в Голливуде, обеспечивая съёмки фильма «Dungeons & Dragons» и ряда других проектов. Полный список публикаций, в которых упоминается Морденкайнен, размещён в конце статьи. Биография персонажа left|thumb|Морденкайнен в «Epic Level Handbook». Согласно описанию Карла Сарджента, Эрика Мона и Гэри Холиана, Морденкайнен родился в 509 году по летоисчислению Грейхока (Common Year). Его место рождения неизвестно, но предполагается, что он вырос на Диком берегу. Позднее Морденкайнен жил в вольном городе Грейхок и в других местах. По происхождению он принадлежит к народу оэридианцев и является дальним потомком Ганца Ирагерне, первого ландграфа Селинтана (это связывает Морденкайнена дальним родством с Загигом Ирагерне). Возможно, Морденкайнен также является родичем королевского дома Великого королевства Аэрди. Около 561 года Морденкайнен со своим учеником Бигби, воинами Робиларом и Ирагом, клириками Ригби и Сертеном, рейнджером Отисом и коллегой-магом Тензером создал Цитадель Восьми, группу, названную в честь Обсидиановой цитадели, оплота Морденкайнена в Ятильских горах. Группа распалась после сражения на полях Эмирди в 569 году, где погиб Сертен. Два года спустя Морденкайнен создал новую группу, Круг Восьми, в который вошли восемь (помимо Морденкайнена) волшебников. Роль Морденкайнена в сеттинге — поддержание баланса между добром и злом. Поскольку зло в Грейхоке является атакующей силой, Морденкайнен чаще оказывается на стороне добра, но сам придерживается нейтрального мировоззрения. Его методы обычно сводятся к тайному воздействию. Морденкайнен является автором ряда внутриигровых книг: «Architecture» (совместно с Леомундом), «The Codex of Mordenkainen», «Cosmogony of Magnetic Fluids», «Dark Sides of the Memory», «Epic Saga of the Great Conjurers», «On The Rise of Magecraft and Modernity», «Weapons of the Ether» (совместно с Мелфом). Внешность Морденкайнен выглядит моложе своего возраста — как человек сорока — сорока пяти лет. Он высокого роста, среднего телосложения и обычно носит чёрную, синюю или серую одежду. Он носит ван-дейковскую бородку, а его чёрные с сединой волосы сперва были длинными, но с 591 года он стал брить голову наголо (в таком виде, в частности, Морденкайнен изображается в «Epic Level Handbook»). Голос Морденкайнена глубокий и мелодичный. Персонажи, связанные с Морденкайненом thumb|left Как важный NPC сеттинга, Морденкайнен имеет различные отношения со многими другими персонажами. Среди его врагов Эвард, Иуз, Рэри, Терик и Робилар; союзники Морденкайнена — Хевард, Мурлинд, Загиг, Отто, Далт. Учеником Морденкайнена является маг Бигби. Цикл статей Эда Гринвуда «The Wizards Three» описывает встречи и беседы Морденкайнена с двумя выдающимися магами из других сеттингов D&D — Эльминстером из Forgotten Realms и Даламаром из Dragonlance. Заклинания Морденкайнена Как могущественный архимаг сеттинга, Морденкайнен является автором множества заклинаний. Часть из них стали классическими заклинаниями D&D и вошли в базовые правила (особенно в редакции 3.x, где Грейхок стал основой сеттинга «по умолчанию»). Так как имя Морденкайнена защищено авторскими правами, вошедшие в SRD заклинания с его именем названы «… мага», вместо «… Морденкайнена», но их игромеханическая часть оставлена прежней. Список заклинаний с кратким описанием: * Размыкание Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Disjunction) — одно из наиболее известных заклинаний не-эпического уровня. Позволяет лишить магических сил предметы и заклинания в области действия, причём магические предметы могут утратить свои свойства навсегда. Имеет также шансы пробить эффект антимагического поля и уничтожить артефакты (хотя последнее весьма рискованно, так как совершивший такое маг может лишиться своих способностей). * Верный пёс Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Faithful Hound) — вызывает призрачную собаку, видимую только магу, которая может сторожить место, проход, дверь и пр. Собака поднимает лай, когда в её поле зрения входит чужак, и может кусаться (но не покидать место). Более мощным вариантом этого заклинания является ** Верная гончая Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Trusted Bloodhound) — созданная этим заклинанием собака может перемещаться вместе с заклинателем и способна идти по следу. * Повторение Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Lucubration) — позволяет восстановить в памяти применённое заклинание более низкого круга, тем самым служа гибкости заклинательной мощи волшебника, сравнимой со способностями чародея. Более мощной версией этого заклятия является ** Предварительное планирование Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Penultimate Cogitation), позволяющее волшебнику мгновенно подготовить вместо себя любое заклинание из своей книги заклинаний, пока книга находится в пределах нескольких миль, а подготавливаемое заклинание относится к более низкому кругу. * Величественный особняк Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion) — создаёт расположенный во внемировом пространстве особняк с невидимыми слугами, роскошной обстановкой и обедом на множество персон, а также вход в него в любой точке. * Укромное убежище Морденкайдена (Mordenkainen’s Private Sanctum) — закрывает небольшую область от обычного и магического наблюдения извне, и не даёт звукам покидать её. Те, кто находятся внутри, видят и слышат друг друга нормально. * Меч Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Sword) — призрачный меч, неуязвимый для обычного оружия, атакует врагов по указанию мага. * Жужжащая пчела Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Buzzing Bee) — призрачная пчела возникает рядом с целью и издаёт противное громкое жужжание, мешая заклинателям концентрироваться. * Надёжная каравелла Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Capable Caravel) — создаёт небольшой парусный корабль, с подобным Величественному особняку Морденкайнена внемировым пассажирским отсеком и с командой призрачных матросов. * Стремительность Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Celerity) — применяется вместе с заклинаниями низких кругов, влияющими на перемещение волшебника («паучьи лапы», полёт и пр.) и позволяет перемещаться с их помощью быстрее. * Электрическая дуга Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Electric Arc) — разряд электричества поражает цель и может перескакивать на её соседей. * Защита Морденкайнена от оборотней (Mordenkainen’s Defense Against Lycanthropes) — улучшает защиту существа от атак оборотней и гарантирует, что оно не заразится ликантропией. Схожие эффекты (улучшение защиты и спасбросков от существ такого типа) дают заклинания: ** Защита Морденкайнена от обычных рептилий и амфибий (Mordenkainen’s Defense Against Nonmagical Reptiles and Amphibians). ** Защита Морденкайнена от птиц (Mordenkainen’s Protection From Avians). ** Защита Морденкайнена от насекомых и паукообразных (Mordenkainen’s Protection From Insects and Arachnids). ** Защита Морденкайнена от слизей (Mordenkainen’s Protection From Slime). * Верные призрачные защитники Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Faithful Phantom Defenders) — создаёт призрачных для мага, но видимых и осязаемых для его врагов защитников (в одном из четырёх обликов — солдат, кентавров, акул или гигантских летучих мышей), неуязвимых простым оружием и проницаемых для заклинаний мага. Требует крупного изумруда, расходующегося в процессе колдовства. * Верный призрачный страж Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Faithful Phantom Guardian) — создаёт призрачного воина, наблюдающего за своим создателем из Эфира, и материализующегося рядом с ним, если кто-то хочет причинить волшебнику вред или если маг сознательно вызывает его. Появившись, он действует ограниченное время и потом исчезает. Заклинание требует алмаза, расходуемого в процессе колдовства. * Верные призрачные щитоносицы Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Faithful Phantom Shield-Maidens) — создаёт пару призрачных дев со щитами и копьями. Стоя рядом с заклинателем, они могут прикрывать его щитами, увеличивая защиту волшебника, однако могут действовать и независимо, хотя не могут отходить от хозяина на существенное расстояние. * Силовые стрелы Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Force Missiles) — заряды магической энергии, подобные волшебным стрелам (magic missle), но взрывающиеся при столкновении с целью, и поражающие не только её, но и окрестности. * Охватывающее зрение Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Encompassing Vision) — позволяет существу видеть на 360 градусов вокруг себя. Может быть скомбинировано с иными магическими способами усиления зрения (видением в темноте, видением невидимого и пр.). * Невольное колдовство Морденкайнена (Mordenkainen’s Involuntary Wizardry) — применяется на способное к магии существо. Одно из заклинаний в памяти существа (выбранное случайно) срабатывает на нём самом. Если это невозможно из-за сути выпавшего заклинания, существо получает урон. Список публикаций, в которых фигурирует Морденкайнен Книги * Mordenkainen’s Fantastic Adventure (Robert J. Kuntz, Gary Gygax, код WG5, TSR, 1984) * Artifact of Evil (Gary Gygax, TSR, 1986) * Sea of Death (Gary Gygax, New Infinities Productions, 1987) * Come Endless Darkness (Gary Gygax, New Infinities Productions, 1988) * Dance of Demons (Gary Gygax, New Infinities Productions, 1988) * Greyhawk Adventures (James M. Ward, TSR, 1988) * The City of Greyhawk (Douglas Niles, Carl Sargent, TSR, 1989) * Vecna Lives! (David Cook, TSR, 1990) * Night Watch (Robin Wayne Bailey, TSR, 1990) * Rary the Traitor (Anthony Pryor, код WG3, TSR, 1992) * From the Ashes (Carl Sargent, TSR, 1993) * Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins (Roger E. Moore, TSR, 1998) * Return of the Eight (Roger E. Moore, TSR, 1998) * Ivid the Undying (Carl Sargent, TSR, не опубликовано)«Ivid the Undying» online * Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, Frederick Weining, Wizards of the Coast, 2000) * Curse of Strahd (Wizards RPG Team, 2016) Статьи * Spells Between the Covers в «Dragon» № 82 (Bruce Heard, 1984) * Mordenkainen’s Movie Madness в сборнике «Castle Greyhawk» (Ray Winmnger, код WG7, TSR, 1988) * History of the Greyhawk Wars в варгейме «Greyhawk Wars» (David Cook, TSR, 1991)«History of the Greyhawk Wars» online.. * Magic in the Evening в «Dragon» № 185 (Ed Greenwood, 1992) * The Wizards Three в «Dragon» № 188 (Ed Greenwood, 1992) * Three Wizards Too Many в «Dragon» № 196 (Ed Greenwood, 1993) * The Wizards Three в «Dragon» № 200 (Ed Greenwood, 1993) * The Wizards Three в «Dragon» № 211 (Ed Greenwood, 1994) * The Return of the Wizards Three в «Dragon» № 238 (Ed Greenwood, 1997) * Jest the Wizards Three в «Dragon» № 242 (Ed Greenwood, 1997) * The Wizards Three. в «Dragon» № 246 (Ed Greenwood, 1998) * Wheels within Wheels: Greyhawk’s Circle of Eight в «Living Greyhawk Journal» № 0 (Eric Mona, Gary Holian, Paizo Publishing, 2000)«Living Greyhawk Journal» № 0 online. * A Dark and Stormy Knight: Another Evening With the Wizards Three в «Dragon» № 344 (Ed Greenwood, 2006) * Goodbye and Hello, as Always: One Last Evening with the Wizards Three в «Dragon» № 359 (Ed Greenwood, 2007) Примечания Ссылки * Морденкайнен в Greyhawk Wiki (в частности, большое количество иллюстраций из модулей и полный список заклинаний с именем Морденкайнена) Категория:Персонажи сеттинга Greyhawk Категория:NPC